


2. Complicated

by liionne



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly and Bossuet have something to ask Musichetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Complicated

They had been preparing for it all day, and now was the time. The cafe was quiet, the staff seemed bored and Musichetta was just about to finish her shift. It had to be now; they didn't want to do it at the start of her shift, where she could then talk to her friends who would talk her out of it, and they didn't want to be too late and catch her out on the street, where people could overhear. There would be nothing more damaging to either of them, if rumors were to begin flying.

Bossuet and Joly had know 'Chetta for months, now. They had been taken by her from the first time she had entered the back room of the Musain, where the boring meeting was turned upside down by her presence. Since then, neither of them had been able to stop thinking about her, and it had brought up some serious questions; surely, they knew after a year of being together, where their attraction lay? And now this girl swanned in, flipped her golden locks and they were both "cured". But then, they had decided, that perhaps it was natural to be attracted to both. And why should them loving each other stop them from loving her too?

They looked through the cafe of the Musain again, and saw Musichetta watching the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. She normally enjoyed her shifts, but as there was no meeting in the Musain today - it had been held in the Corinth on a whim of Grantair's - she was obviously bored. There were two minutes until her shift was due to finish, and both men knew that the time had come.

"You go and ask her, mon ami." Bossuet said, placing a hand lightly on Joly's back. "I have a feeling she likes you more."

Joly usually would have argued, but he was far too nervous. He took a deep breath, and strode confidently into the cafe, with Bossuet just a few steps behind him. As the door swung open, Musichetta looked to the door, and she shot up from her previous state of leaning on the counter, and smiled. Her hair was messier than usual - the golden curls had almost completely fell out of their topknot, and her skirts seemed more ruffled and stained than usual. It must have been a busy morning.

"Joly!" She grinned. She looked behind him slightly to smile, "Bonjour, Bossuet."

The other man tipped his hat in greeting, but remained a few steps behind the other man, looking nonchalantly out of the window.

"You look awfully worried, Joly." Musichetta stated. "Is something wrong? I thought you had just gotten over your kidney failure."

Musichetta didn't laugh at his illnesses like the others. She soothed him, and told him that he would be all right rather than laughing and asking if he was joking. It was one of the things Joly liked - no, loved - about her.

"I-" - He paused, and looked to Bossuet, and then corrected himself - "-We have something to ask you."

'Chetta tilted her head slightly, which Joly took as a prompt to continue. "We would like to invite you to the opera house with us next friday night."

"The two of you?" Musichetta's face fell ever so slightly.

"Oui." Joly nodded. "The two of us. But-"

"Yes?" 'Chetta's face perked up again, her pale eyebrows rising ever so slightly.

"If you should wish to bring an escort, feel free." Joly finished.

"An escort?" 'Chetta asked. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "Why on earth would I need an escort if I were to be going out with the two of you? I assume you'll be enjoying each other's company more than my own-"

"No, that's the thing." Joly cleared his throat, and clasped his hands behind his back. "I - I mean, we - would prefer it if you would come. We would rather like to enjoy your company."

Joly hoped she understood what he meant - he didn't exactly ant to say outright what he was trying to say. He could have just strode in and asked, "Would you like to court both myself and Bossuet at the same time?" but that would have been crude to say the least. So he had tried indirectly, and he hoped it was working.

Of course, he needn't have hoped - Musichetta had a sharp mind, and she caught on immediately. Her eyes flicked from Joly, to Bossuet, and back again.

"But aren't you two..." She paused, and then said, "An item?"

"Yes." Bossuet nodded, taking a few steps forward to join his partner in front of Musichetta. "And we would like to be an item with you, too."

Joly could see some emotion in her eyes, strong and bright, and but he couldn't decide what it was for the life of him. Was she frightened? Was she disgusted? He couldn't tell. He almost hoped she was both.

But then, after a few moments, she broke into a grin. "I would love that." She nodded. "We shall decide on the details later, oui?"

"Oui." The boys nodded simultaneously.

"Excellent." She beamed, hanging up her apron and grabbing her bonnet and jacket from the coat rack. She put them on, and left with a small "Au revoir." But, just as she had reached the door, she turned back, and said, "And I shan't be bringing an escort!"


End file.
